The Chat Squad
People you may find frequenting the Live Chat, characters, customs, and creatures. People Storm -aka. Stormeh, Stormo -User: StormyWormy Storm is a frequent sight on the Live Chat. She is the owner of Second and Ernest (see Chat Gangs). She is usually found trying to keep Bobcat from getting too hyper, though usually not succeeding. Suspected of doing drugs by Icicle and Bobcat. Is constantly reviving people who die in the chat, which tends to happen a lot. She and Amber will race to finish saying the alphabet, for whatever reason. ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Bobcat -aka. Bobkitteh, Bobcatsio, Bobby -User: Bobcatsio Bobcat can often be found on the chat in the evening and occasionally throughout the day. Bobcat is the owner of Llamy and Kapu (see Chat Gangs). She's a hyper person, often spamming the caps lock, and has several catchphrases she uses. "BEANS" "Breathe in. BAAAAAAAAA. Breathe out. BAAAAAAAAAA. Breathe in. BAAAAAAAAA..." "WOOL FACT" "ME GUSTO BANO AGUA. OLAY." Bobcat sometimes shares awkward stories in "Bobcat Story Time" although this is a new tradition. She can usually be found screaming about something and flailing around, completely ignoring Storm trying to calm her down. Storm suspects her of doing drugs due to her weirdness. ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Icicle -aka. Icy -User: IcicleThePinnaple Suspects that Bobcat and Storm are both doing drugs. Thinks that anything church related is one big drug-heist. ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Amber -aka. Amber -User: Amberwolfsr Frequent user of the caps(because of extreme (over)hyperness), and is a master at the sacred art of copy and paste. Due to her perma-ban on the SAMB you'll often find her popping in to the chat to check for people at random times during the day, either staying for hours or leaving right away if people aren't there.She and Storm will race to finish saying the alphabet whenever Amber says 'a(aaaaaa etc.)for whatever reason, because a=ahh but without all the h's. ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Apolaka -aka. Pocky -User: Maylaka Apolaka is slightly less common, due to time zone confusions. You have to stay up very late to find her on. She does not use capitalization, and sometimes summons Mayari when she has really ran out of options and needs a teleporter. She often gets mad when people misspell her name. ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Mori -aka. Specky -User: UnmotivatedSpectrum be continued ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Eris -aka. Errrrrrrrris, Awis -User: moonlightmystery12 be continued ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Pizza -aka. Pizzle -User: (sorry if I get this wrong) Bookdragonsomethingsomething be continued ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Ever -aka. Ehhhhver -User: Evergreendusk be continued ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Lolvana -User: Lolvana Lolvana is Maylaka's RL sister. She is an inactive SAMBer, usually only on the Wikia chat. She has a tendency to only join when Maylaka is on chat, which is usually late at night too because time zones. ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ Chat Gangs Llamy Species- Llama Distinctive POVing Style- POVs within two dashes (-insert-) Belongs to- Bobcat be continued Second Species- A Second Distinctive POVing Style- POVs after a S and a colon (S: insert) Belongs to- Storm Fluffy Cat Species- Cat Distinctive POVing Style- POVs within two wiggly dashes (~insert~) Belongs to- Amber Fluffy Cat, or Fluffy, usually does things instead of talking. When she does talk, it's usually meows and other cat noises, although she does speak in English. Her favorite hobbies are making cupcakes(and sometimes cake) and spraying sprinkles places because she can do sprinkle magic. She is also the best fluff ball, especially when she curls into a ball and fluffs her fur. Ernest Species- Sloth Distinctive POVing Style- POVs after an E and a colon (E: insert) Belongs to- Storm Kapu Species- Sloth Distinctive POVing Style- POVs within two brackets (insert) Belongs to- Bobcat Groat the Goat Species- Goat Distinctive POVing Style- Not decided yet Belongs to- Ever